Medicament in the form of dry powder may be delivered directly into the lungs, such as by inhalation. Administering medicament in this manner may prove less invasive than other drug delivery techniques, such as hypodermic injections. Direct inhalation of medicament may also allow smaller doses to be used to achieve results similar to those of the same drug taken orally. Inhalation may also help avoid undesirable side effects associated with administering drugs orally or by injection.